


Better Things To Do

by totally_loca



Series: Six Nations Codas [4]
Category: Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: Owen rants after the Wales game.
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Series: Six Nations Codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Better Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Owen and George are an open secret in the England camp.

Owen thrust his boots into his bag violently, still muttering furiously that “of course he blamed the bloody ref, but obviously he couldn't say that aloud, not on national TV at any rate, no matter how much he wished to”. He cut off abruptly when a hand squeezed the back of his neck. The tension drained from him and he hung his head for a moment as George massaged his neck.  
Owen let out a groan as George dug his thumbs into a particularly stubborn knot in his left shoulder. "Better?" George asked.  
"Hmm." Owen slumped back into George, making the other man support his weight.  
George huffed a laugh and kissed Owen’s neck, dropping his hands from Owen’s shoulders to circle his waist. Owen turned his head on George’s shoulder to brush an approximation of a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He laced his fingers with George’s on his stomach, squeezing his hands slightly. They stayed like that, swaying slightly, for a long moment, before George pulled his hands away, returning them to Owen’s shoulders. He gave him an affectionate shake before pushing him away. Owen groaned again, reluctantly supporting his own weight again. He half-turned to George and had started to say something when he was stopped by Johnny draping himself over Owen’s back. They shared a rueful smile and let themselves be dragged back into commiserating with the rest of the dressing room.

“We should have done better.”  
George hummed absently, more focussed on his task of removing Owen’s clothes than really listening to what he was saying. He let Owen rant, the other man moving pliantly under George’s ministrations. He tuned back into “Maybe I should have shouted more”.   
At that he snorted, and Owen severed his next word to raise an eyebrow at him. “Maybe at us, but definitely not at Pascal.”  
“Well, no, he didn’t listen to a word I said anyway.” Owen’s face set into mulish expression, and George laughed at him softly, dragging him into an embrace. Owen relaxed into him, resting his forehead on George’s shoulder. “Why do you not seem bothered by this?” he groused.  
“Oh, I am, of course I am, you know me. Pretty much everything you’ve said I’ve thought since the end of the match as well as: how could I have got to Josh sooner? Could I have twisted under the ball? Did I kick it away too much? I should have done better” - Owen made an unhappy noise at that assessment - “but right now, I’m here with you and you’re ranting enough for the both of us.” George teased, pulling away as Owen’s head shot up.  
“Hey!”   
George laughed at him again and kissed the pout that had appeared with Owen’s exclamation. Owen’s pout dissolved as the kiss deepened. 

George broke the kiss after a long moment. “And look” – he squeezed Owen’s arse – “you’re naked and I can think of better things you could be doing.”   
Owen’s responding laugh was breathy and he pressed in close, his hands creeping under George’s t-shirt to ghost up his ribs. George shivered. “Like getting you naked, you mean?” Owen whispered, kissing up his neck.  
“That” – George gasped as Owen nipped at his earlobe – “would be a good start.”


End file.
